imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 9
I'm a Speedrunner 9 will be the ninth competition in the long running IAS series. It will most likely will take place between December 2013 and January 2014. Speculation as to what the tournament would be dated back to when IAS8 was announced in early 2013. On August 10 2013, Ratchet5 uploaded a video onto SpyroSpeedruns claming that he was hosting a new tournament called 'IAS? Nein' as he had been banned from entering IAS9 (and presumably banned from hosting it too). After being convinced by others, Ratchet5 instead decided to take control of IAS9 and upload a video voting for the theme of the tournament. Meanwhile, LyleBandicoot93 had convinced CrystalFissure that he and TheAFH013 should host IAS9 and that it would be an Argonaut themed tournament. However, when Ratchet5 declared that he would be hosting, Nintendogen64 and CrystalFissure uploaded a video discussing the situation and dismissing Ratchet5. The video was met with negative backlash, with people critising Nintendogen64 & Crystalfissure, as well as Ratchet5. Crystalfissure, after watching multiple episodes of the wire and having a chat to his friend Nintendogen64, would Relinquish IAS9 from his hands and give the tournament to Ratchet5. While many people are disgruntled with the events that had happened, it is more than likely that Ratchet5 will go on to host IAS9. Voting Following YouTube users, have voted: TheStickKid, Rickyman48, Ratchet5, ShoReWol, CrashtoHedgehog, MrGamesendy, KingEurope1, Zaydskate, Bionicle2809, Th3AustralianGam3r, DessertMonkeyJK, TheSubpixel & ASecondOpinion1501 Users in Bold, participated in IAS8 Banned Players The following people have been banned from taking part in IAS9 due to some actions, which was either against the rules, or due to actions which weren't acceptable in any of the previous tournaments. Contraversy As these players were banned over obvious personal reasons, there has been contravery. It is unknown if anything will change. Seeing as a select few hosts seem uncapable to enforce nor follow the rules, it is advised they are revoked of their ability to host. They may still participate but they either respect the rules or be disqualified. Failing to follow the rules not only causes problems but you make it unfair to others that have not broken said rules. ' '''It is also advise that you have a rulebook to refer to for all to see as both a convience and a sanity check on what the rules are. I have initially started one for community to contribute to as is in their best interest. ' '''Please be reasonable. '''-Dessertmonkeyjk''' Confirmed Players Other Players These are players who competed in IAS8, which are allowed to return for IAS9 but still haven't decided wheather to do so, or not at this point. *Bionicle2809 *CrashBandiSpyro12 *DessertMonkeyJK *KingEurope1 *Michael *MowMowClub2 *MrEddyful1667 *MrFraserFilms2009 *MuddyMaestro *Oryps100 *Playsihull *Slodgeball *Spikestuff95 *The3AustralianGam3r *theDANISHdynamite *TheMachineKing *ThePlatformKing *TheStickKid *TheSubpixel *VideoGameRules645 *Yogamoanyo *Zaydskate *Ratchet5 *Rickyman48 Possible Withdrawals *Heydavid17 - Rumors says that Heydavid17 would withdraw and never return to the tournament due to reasons such as the problems that accure during the tournament, and the time it takes for the tournament to be held. *LukeRF44 - After his defeat to ShoReWol in IAS8, he said in a interview with CrystalFissure, that he would retire from speedrunning tournament, and give some space for the younger generation. *ShoReWol - Since he don't own enough games which will be needed for the tournament. Possible Return *MrGameSendy - Due to some problems with his emulator during IAS8, he had to withdraw, but is expected to return for the next tournament